Meeting you
by Wolf Princess girl
Summary: A one-shot series about the many meeting between Hanso and Brynn before TFR. Brynnso, accepting prompts :D
1. I didn't take it!

BLARGOMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! You reviewed my story :') IM SO HAPPY! :D :D :D Anywhos, I'm finally publishing this XD I'm not sure if all of these will flow in like a timeline so one after another or if I'll mix up all the different times :/ Oh and for each chapter I'm going to TRY and find a song that fits… I have no idea how that will work since I cannot think of a song for this chapter! Wish me luck XD  
>Anyway; I said in deer in the headlights I'm going to take prompts. Starting from now! Send in a little idea in a review, anything will do or maybe send in a song idea! I will try to do everything but if I am really stuck on your prompt I will let you know!<p>

Btw, I think when Brynn first met Hanso they were both about 10. So that is how old they are in the beginning. And in TFR I reckon they're about 17/18-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own neopets D: how depressing is that?

Run. Run. Run. Jump! Run. Run. Run some more. He was almost there. He could already taste victory! Until a certain arm grabbed him and pulled him back… His prize was being stolen from him and he was being pushed off towards the cells, yet again. You see this was not the first time a ten year old blue Ixi had been taken away to some prison cells. And as usual he was being pulled away by a red Kougra guard. Who at that present moment in time was not impressed…

"Really Hanso? Third time this week and its only Tuesday!" Exclaimed the Kougra

"Heh heh… Oops?" Said Hanso, even though he couldn't see it he knew the guard had just rolled her eyes "You know, you are too much of a great guard! I mean how the heck do you get me almost every time? Want to explain, Brynn?"

"Maybe you are just a terrible thief" Suggested Brynn

"I'm an awesome thief! I've stolen loads of times and not been caught!" He boasted

"Of course you are! All the best thieves are caught!"She said with obvious sarcasm "So you are admitting to stealing that JubJub's purse then?"

"I didn't say I stole that!"

"Uh-huh, 'course you didn't!"

"It's true!" Hanso defended himself "Where is you proof that I did it?"

"You were the only one at the crime scene and we found it under your jacket."

"I didn't take it! The real thief stole it and ran when he saw your face-"

"Thanks"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"No promises"

"And the real thief was obviously a magician and magic-it-ed under my jacket!"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now"

"You must be so proud"

"I am. I created a brand new word"

"You really are an idiot at times"

"Am not!" Hanso attempted to turn his head and stuck out his tongue

"Now you are just being childish" sighed Brynn

"I am not childish thank you very much Brynneth!"

"Sure, you carry on believing that"

"It's the truth!"

"Just like the fact you stole the purse?"

"I didn't steal the purse!"

"Yes you did, oh look we're her!" Here being the dudgeon where Hanso would stay in for the maximum of 2 hours then escape. As he always did. Brynn proceeded with the practice of putting him into the cell and then talking to him face-to-face for a couple of minutes. "Hanso, everyone knows you stole it"

"I didn't!"

"Hanso…"

"What?"

"Just admit it and we can leave this conversation behind"

"But I didn't-"

"Hanso!"

"I have nothing to apologize for!" The argument continued for a minute longer until

"Fine!" Yelled Brynn, "This isn't over!" she yet again yelled as she stormed out of the dudgeons

"Didn't take it!" Hanso knew she was no longer listening but decided to call out anyway.

_And any way, _he thought as he lay down on the bed,_ it doesn't matter that (I mean if) I stole it! She got it back. Eventually…_

T-T Fail last line! I'm sorry it took like almost a week to actually post this but somehow this week has been busy! My bad guys! But today because of the teacher/industrial strike I got a day off :D and now I have homework to do -.- sucks…

Anyway, REVIEW AND PROMPT :D


	2. Ninjas and appropriate job choices

**Ninjas and appropriate job choices**

**SORRY GUYS! Time has just gone so FAST! Has it really been over a week since last Friday? It REALLY doesn't feel like it! I have like, 3 half finished chapters which I am kind of stuck on but I'm almost finished a hopefully fluffy/romantic one! It will be here soon…**

**Aw no prompts please send them in guys! I need them D:**

**Oh, this is for NightShadowMidnight for giving me a line to include! I hope it is good enough for you ^-^ And update if we were magic soon too!**

**Oh and Glee rant warning at the bottom on my opinion about the Sam thing… And my Warblers obsession O.O**

**Anyway, this is another hopefully-sort-of-amusing and I should be doing home work but I felt so bad for not updating, I did this instead… So read, review and prompt :D**

"Hanso?" He froze "What are you doing?" He stopped mid-way from picking up a rather expensive looking necklace at the sound of a certain guards voice…

"Nothing…" he said standing up straight "I'm not up to anything suspicious! Or illegal…"

"Uh-hu? Is that so? If so then what were you planning to do with that necklace?"

"I was just having a look at it"

"Hanso" She started "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well… Do you really want me to answer that?" She glared at him

"Hanso!" She growled

"I didn't know you could growl…"

"I am this close" She did the action where you put your index finger and thumb close together in a miniscule gap "To locking you up for disrespect to a guard"

"Can you do that?"

"I think so…"

"Which means you either: don't know or are just bluffing!" He said, proud to have seen through it and grinned.

"So are you going to put back those ear rings you just took then?" She said. _Damn, thought I was being sneaky!_ "Hanso," She looked him straight in the eyes "You can't be sneaky against me"

"What the- How did you see through my sneakiness?"

"Hanso, I have known you for a while. Plus you are terrible at stealth. I am afraid you can never be a ninja."

"One day I shall show you how ninja I can be!" he vowed

"Yea of course you will…"

"You admit it!"

"That was sarcasm"

"Ah, the lowest form of wit! And even if I won't ever look ninja, I can look very ninja!"

"Hanso, just give up"

"Never give up Brynn! You should never give up!"

"Apart from being a thief, pretty sure that is a good thing to give up"

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't see your lovely-"

"Put the Bracelet back Hanso" Grumbling he put it back "Well done"

"Stop seeing through my sneakiness"

"It's my job Hanso"

"It's an annoying job; it stops me from my job"

"Illegal job"

"Still a job!" he insisted

"A terrible career choice" she argued back at him

"In your opinion"

"In fact" She said. He sighed and looked at the sky

"It's getting kinda dark…"

"So it is, you can now successfully tell the difference between light and dark"

"Brilliant comeback Brynn, just fabulous"

"Shut up!" she said, scowling

"you really don't suit that look. Try smiling"

"No" She stuck her nose in the air

"You know what? That was just harsh Brynn! I am walking away, because that was just mean"

"Don't do anything suspicious or illegal" She warned him.

"No promises" He smiled and ran off. She watched him disappear and then continued her patrol.

**Yea… Fail ending… I Don't do last lines XD**

**BTW RANT WARNING!  
>ARG! I AM SO MAD AT RYAN MURPHY! HOW CAN HE SCRAP SAM? I WANT TO SEE SAMCEDES D: Apart from that, I am so proud and kind of scared of myself-I have memorized the complete Warblers track list :D CANT WAIT FOR SEASON THREEEE! AHHHH! BUT I WANT SAM! Are there any fellow gleeks that read this? If there are let me know :D<br>Okay, it's over.**

**Now review and prompt :D**


	3. Don't trust me

**Don't trust me**

**Wow, I updated fat O.O Does this make up for the long time I didn't update? *Hopeful***

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS LOADS! I now have like 7 prompts :D :D :D I LOVE YOU ALL! *Glomps* SQUEE! Okay, I started straight away on them, so to start off with:**

**Echos in my head:  
><strong>**Brynn helps Hanso with one of his heists. Not likely to happen, but maybe it was for a starving family, and the entire time Brynn's thinking "what am I doing?". Maybe in the end she turns herself in and almost loses her position in the guards, leading to her line in TFR "I almost lost my position in the guards because I trusted you".**

**I love how this turned out! I hope you like it too!**

**Oh! I just remembered: In chapter one, they were both 11ish and in chapter two I think… 12/13? You guys agree? And in this, what about, 14? Yea that's sounds right ^-^**

**Last chapter there was no song since I could not think of anything, but here is one for this chapter: Don't trust me-3oh!3 the song title fits :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea-that belongs to echo!**

Hanso was walking around the market place, scanning the area for a suitable target to 'liberate' of their goods, preferably food goods. The neopians around the food area now recognized him and now armed themselves with brooms. Which were a lot more painful then they looked. But he needed to find the food; _I promised I would help them._ Sighing, he walked aimlessly around still looking for something, anything.

After another hour he gave in and went towards the food stalls. Right on cue as he walked into the area, an army of brooms were raised up and were together with grim faces and glares. Grinning he waved to the stall owners and walked back the way he came. Then hid behind a cart meters away from the entrance and plotted how to get some food.

"Hanso, whatever you are planning, I would stop right now." He turned to see Brynn standing over him and giving him a 'don't-even-thing-about-it' look.

"Hey Brynn, and whatever made you think I was planning something?"

"You had your planning face on and you are hiding from a group of sellers."

"You know me too well"

"Agreed" Hanso went back to watching the sellers "Hanso, at least try to look less obvious, seriously. What are you trying to steal now?"

"Food" Brynn looked at him "Not for me, for some… friends… Yea, they're friends" he said.

"Hanso, Hanso! We found you!" Both of the older neopets turned their heads to see a couple of small, extremely skinny blue Ursls.

"Brittney, Susan. Why are you her?" Hanso asked the two small girls

"We came to find you" Said one

"We were worried" Said the other

"And hungry"

"And we wanted to know where you were"

"How did you find me?" Asked Hanso, Brynn watched the three pets in confusion

"We looked for the pets with brooms in arms reach"

"And they are all at the food stalls"

"So we guessed you'd be around here

"And we were right"

"Who are you again" Asked Brynn, the two identical Ursl girls looked at her

"I'm Brittney"

"I'm Susan"

"Who are you?" They said together

"Brynn…" She said

"Oh" said Brittney

"So that's who you are" said Susan

"Hanso sometimes,"

"Talks about you…"

"Does he now?" Brynn looked away from the Ursles, who she guessed were twins, and at Hanso who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the stall holders "Hanso, no. Away from the stalls"

"Brynn" he whined standing up

"You are a little bit too old to whine aren't you" stated Brynn looking at Hanso

"Yes, but the food is needed" said Hanso, gesturing towards the two Ursls

"There are other ways to get food" Argued Brynn. Before the two older neopets could get into one of their arguments, the two girls interrupted

"But Miss Brynn" started Brittney

"Stealing is the only way to get food now" continued Susan

"It costs so much"

"And it is so hard"

"To get a job nowadays"

"Especially when you are small"

"Like us" They said together. Hanso darted back down as a male red Techno walked pass with bags of food.

"Brynn, please, just this once…" Pleaded Hanso "Then never again" He looked her in the eye and Brynn found she was torn. Uphold her job, or help the two scrawny neopets

"Please Miss Brynn"

"We won't ever ask again" Brynn bit her lip and finally made a decision

"When I finish saying this, I will walk away and pretend I never met you today. Or that I knew what you were about to do" True to her word she walked away and didn't look back. Hanso smiled and went back to spying on the old techno man who had put his bags on the floor to talk to a friend of his. Hanso snuck forwards and swiped some of the items out of the closest bag and crawled back to the cart.

"Here you go" and he gave them some food they ate it quickly.

"Brynn is really nice" Said Brittney

"Just as you said" finished Susan

"I know" he said smiling fondly "Anyway, let's get you two back to the guild. It's going to rain" They all looked up at the sky too see big gray clouds forming. The girls nodded and they all stood up and left.

When Brynn got back to the head quarters to sign out she was sent to the main office. Confused she went in  
>"Sir, you asked to see me?" A yellow Eyrie looked up from writing something; glasses perched on the end of his beak<p>

"Ah yes, Brynneth." He removed his glasses "I suppose you want to know why you are here?"

"Yes please sir"

"Would you like a drink of anything?"

"No thank you"

"Well I shall get straight to the point then. You were on patrol today correct?"

"Yes sir" Brynn was getting ver confused, why did that matter

"And you saw a blue Ixi thief who you usually see, correct?" _ah…_

"Yes sir" She somehow managed to keep her voice calm and stop it from shaking

"And I believe you stopped him from stealing things at first, but then let him take items from another pet?" _How did he? ..._Brynn looked down at her lap and said nothing, the Eyrie sighed

"Brynn, you are one of the best here. Why did you do it?"

"Pity sir"

"Pity? For what? You usually can lock him up without batting an eye lid"

"There were two Ursls sir. And they were so skinny…"

"So because you felt sorry for two pets, another lost food that he had brought with his hard earned neopoints"

"Yes sir" Brynn replied quietly, almost a whisper

"Oh Brynneth…" He shook his head sadly

"This should mean I have to kick you out from the guard" Brynn's head shot up, "But, as you are one of our best and it was the first time you did this and you have been here for just over 4 years we will let it slide this once." Brynn was instantly relieved

"Thank you sir, thank you so-"

"But" He interrupted

"But?" Brynn asked happiness disappearing in a flash

"But, if it happens again you will be kicked out."

"Understood sir"

"Good, you are excused" Putting his glasses back on, he went back to work. Brynn stood up

"Thank you sir" she said and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her and left the building. Leaning against a wall she gave out a breath of relief and slid down it and sat on the floor

"That was close…" She said. Then rain began to fall, heavily. Standing up she started to walk home, hoping that it would be a long time before she saw Hanso again…

**Was that drama-y/intense enough? It was my best!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**meneses2401: Glad you liked it XD Your prompt is on my little list!**

**Ame: I'm major obsessed! Tell your friend she is cool! :D  
>Thank you!<br>On my list!  
>Btw, AMQUES FOREVER! :D<strong>

**Symphony of DED: Lol, that's cool XD Thanks for reviewing! Thank you! Glad you are enjoying them!  
>Wow, that's a lot of prompts XD I shall use them all at some point!<strong>

**Echo: Thank you!  
>Wah! Sorry for not being very dramatic or intensive! I might try this one again at a later date! Hopefully when I can write intense things that don't sound terrible!<br>It was a great idea!**

**Whateva: Ninjas are awesome! :D  
>Lol yes! That is where I got 'look like a ninja' from XD<br>Ahh! SO TRUE! And through it he met Brynn!**

**REVIEW AND PROMPT!**


	4. Won't say I'm in love

**Won't say I'm in love**

**Okay, so my goal is to update every Friday. Or around then at least!**

**And yet again, I LOVE YOU MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT REVIEWERS! :D :D :D And I will love anyone who knows where that comes from :D But seriously, you guys rock! Have a virtual cookie! :D**

**Amethyst3232: **

**One of the other guards could catch Brynn talking to Hanso and get really angry at her for not catching him so Hanso stands up for her and then afterwards they're both like 'I only did that to save myself. It was nothing to do with you. I totally don't fancy you!'**

**AHA! YES! I love how this turned out! Hope you like it too!**

**OMG! SONG IDEA: Won't say I'm in love! YES! These fit together well!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Online I saw the most AMAZING key ring EVER! It had LOADS of Klaine quotes! Including "You know my Coffee order?" and a harry and sally thing and "That was a moment for me" and, wait for it, Teenage dream which is THEIR song :D downside-it's on a American website D: and I have no idea how I would have persuaded my parents in the first place… but I want it so badly D: and you guys HAVE to check out the Klaine Dublin sketch! I LOVE IT SO FREAKING MUCH! Apparently it wasn't planned! But, OMG OMG OMG BEST. KLAINE. SKIT. EVER. **

**And I am going TO FREAKING CRY! I found out today that CHRIS COLFER (A.K.A. KURTIE) IS GRADUATING AT THE END OF SERIES 3! NOOOOO! So is Rachel and Finn but who cares about them! IT WILL BE THE END OF KLAINE! *Sob* *sob* I probably won't watch series 4, yes there is going to be one, because: A. they're getting rid of THREE of the main characters! B. NO MORE KLAINE! C. No Chris=NO DARREN FREAKING CRISS! I have recorded the glee project episode with him in it :D I LOVE HIM SOOOOO MUCH! We love you (the American) Harry freaking potter :'(**

**Aha, rant over XD for now O.O Yea, sorry about that… I am very passionate XD**

**ANYWAY! Here is chapter four!**

**Age: 14, like the day before 'don't trust me' :D**

Brynn was in a very good mood. The sun was shining, a slight breeze was about and her patrol was super quiet today. Usually she enjoyed a busy patrol but today was just one of those days when you didn't feel like doing anything. Just perfect. She couldn't wait for patrol to be over so she could just lie about. _That's a first…_ She realized. The out of nowhere a hand tapped her shoulder

"Greeting Brynneth" Said an all too familiar voice

"Hello Hanso, not out to steal anything today are you?"

"Not anymore! Seeing as you're around…" he grumbled. Brynn grinned

"Great to see I am having a good effect on you then!"

"Too much of a good effect!"

"For your tastes"

"Oh so true"

"Anyway, what are you doing around here?" Asked Brynn

"Well, I was going to steal but you are on patrol. Therefore I will be caught"

"I'm still more ninja than you then?"

"Brynn, you can act like a ninja but I will always look like a ninja" Brynn rolled her eyes "And Don't roll your eyes at me"

"Too late"

"So how are you then?"

"Whoa! You're being civil? Who are you and what have you done with Hanso?"

"Ha ha, someone is in a good mood today"

"I am! Don't know why but I am"

"I wonder… Anyway" He started to say. But then didn't say anything

"What?" asked Brynn after around 30 seconds

"I… I can't remember…"

"You are hopeless at times aren't you?" She giggled

"Shut up!"

"You don't mean that!"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're smiling" She had stopped giggling and was smiling at him

"You do that to me" Brynn instantly blushed and Hanso was just oblivious, not realizing the full extent of what he just said

"Anyway you, um, doing okay?"

"Yea, oh but you should have seen this guy the other day! It was so-"He was cut off by a shrill voice

"Brynn, why are you talking to that… Thing!" They turned to see a very displeased looking brown Wocky.

"Excuse me?" Said Hanso

"You heard me," She turned to Brynn "Well aren't you going to lock him up? He is a dirty thief after all! Filth like this shouldn't be allowed on the streets"

"Cheryl! unnecessary!" Brynn's happy mood evaporating

"Brynn, I am your friend. And as your friend I remind you who you should be talking too and what needs to be locked up and the key thrown away! "

"What is this 'thing' you talk about?" Asked Hanso, probably trying to lighten the mood

"Well," Cheryl turned to face Hanso again "I'm looking at it"

"Okay Cheryl, for starters Hanso-"

"You know his name?" Cheryl looked horrified

"Yes I do, Hanso is not and 'it'. He is an Ixi as you can see"

"Well, whatever he is, which I really don't care about, he needs to be locked up now"

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Argued back Hanso

"You're a thief, it is where you belong!"

"Not really!"

"Yes really!" Before this could go any further, Hanso turned to Brynn

"Brynn, I do not like your friend."

"I can see that!" Said Brynn

"Of course you don't! You're a thief! A criminal! You have no friends or respect for anything, you are despised and hated and evil! You have no right to belong in this soci-"

"Cheryl that is enough," Brynn was fuming "You cannot say things like that! And for your information Hanso is also a friend, a bad idea friend, but a friend! And you can't say things like that! Even if what he (usually) does is wrong and he is punished whenever he is caught doing what is wrong!" Cheryl's mouth hung open

"Well, isn't that pretty! And thief and a guard, friends. Ha! That's going to end well! Well Brynn I hope you remember where your loyalties lie soon or you might just get hurt. Oh! And thief"

"I have a name"

"Don't care. Well, thief as you have been caught stealing before it is a guards duty," She glared at Brynn "To lock you up" and as she finished saying that Cheryl took a few steps forward and reached for Hanso's arm. Until Brynn stood in front of him, and shielded him as a result

"Cheryl! You can't do that! He has done nothing wrong!" Brynn emphasized the 'Nothing'

"But what about his past crimes, Brynn?"

"He was locked up for those!"

"And he escaped each and every single time!"

"At least he stayed there for a while!" Insisted Brynn

"He still escaped! And if you don't lock him-"

"No." Said Brynn firmly looking Cheryl in the eye and surprising the other two neopets

"But it is your job-"

"Too lock up criminals. I have no proof he has done anything at all that I can lock him up for. I'm not locking him up Cheryl, end of story."

"You will regret this Brynn"

"Whatever Cheryl" Brynn and Hanso watched as she walked away, head held high despite the fact she had lost a battle.

"Thanks" Said Hanso braking Brynn put of 'battle-mode'

"Huh? For what?"

"Well defending me, not taking me to the cells and everything…" Said Hanso, rubbing the back of his head and Brynn gained a slightly pink tint to her cheeks

"I, um… I only did it for me? Yea, because Cheryl annoys me and um I wanted to prove her wrong? Yea that's right…" She said all of it as more of a question than anything else. Giving Hanso a reason to smirk

"Surrrreee" He said dragging out the last two letters "'Course it wasn't for me… Not at all Brynneth"

"Just, just shut up! I saved you back there!"

"Because you loooove me?" He asked making Brynn's slightly pink tint into a pretty much obvious pink tint

"Not at all! Why would I like you? Phtt never, not ever! Even if you became, like a good-guy hero!"

"Sure, then why when talking to Cheryl did you say we were friends?" _Damn it…_ thought Brynn

"It was a decoy."

"Of course it was Brynn, of course it was!"

"It's the truth!"

"Lies" He said in a sing-song voice

"Just shut up!" She said, crossing her arms and turning away, hoping to hide the growing blush

"Aw, you don't mean that, Brynn. You love me too much"

"Shut up Hanso"

"You're not denying it" Hanso was having way too much fun with this

"Hanso?"

"Yes?" His grin was quickly demolished when Brynn twirled round and he had a sword pointing in his face

"Shut. Up. Now. Or else I will hurt you." Hanso believed every word and laughed awkwardly

"Ha ha… You know I was only joking right? Right?" Brynn put her sword back in its sheath

"I would hope so. For your sake, anyway I've got to go now. See you around?"

"Yup guess so"

"Bye"

"Bye, oh! And Thanks again!" Brynn looked at him and gave him a smile

"You're welcome. Now stay out of trouble"

"I'll try" He grinned and Brynn just rolled her eyes and walked off. Leaving Hanso to make his own way home.

**Wah! DONE! I really hoped you liked it Ame! :D**

**Response to reviews:**

**Amethyst3232  
>Aww! THANK YOU!<strong>

**Lol yea it made sense XD Good to know ages help!  
>I really hoped you liked the chapter!<br>**

**Meneses2401:  
>Don't get used to it XD<br>Yuppers, twins! I'm thinking up of an idea on how the eyrie found out-well I kind oof have but I'm trying to work out how to make it fit or how Brynn finds out XD**

**Echos in my head:**

**Yup-very proud on how fast I updated! XD  
>Ikr? It made me VERRRYYY happy :D That would be great!<strong>

**Whateva876:  
>It's a MYSTERYYYYYY! :O<strong>

**Lucy:**

**Is Jet lag a song? Who is it by? I shall look it up! And I like the prompt idea! I have a sort of couple of chapters along something like that and you gave me a reason to write them down!  
>OMG! THANK YOU! 8D It's awesome you like it! :D<strong>

**Popgum99:**

**YAY! It's awesome I made someone obsessive! Hope you liked this chapter!  
>Lol XD Squeeing is FUN!<strong>

**Nightshadowmidnight:**

**Yes it has :D Ypu know I love it to pieces XD WAH! SEASON 3! Excited but DEPRESSED!**

**YAY! Hanso is a legend! Hm… Big robbery… I shall add it :D STILL don't get how you can hate romance! IT IS WONDERFULNESS! *-* Klaine…  
>Btw, you know that film we watched in History? Yea my dad has seen it-He said it was awesome and that he was now going to buy it. I really really REALLY hope he is joking D: IT WAS TERRIBLE! But it had napoleon in it… <strong>


	5. Ordinary day

**Ordinary day**

**Greetings people of fanfiction! I felt posh typing that :D I am in a good mood right now, I feel happy! But I am always happy so it's nothing new XD Hehe! You seemed to like the '****because you loooove me?' Line XD Thanks guys! LOVE YOU ALL! *Glomp***

**And yes, this chapter is like three days early. That's because I'm off to France tomorrow with the school and I won't be back till like VERY early Saturday morning. And my plan is to sleep all day afterwards :D So I decided to update now so that I don't forget to on Sunday and I love you all so much :3 **

**Sadly this is not one of your prompts which I love getting! Instead it is one of my back-up ones I suppose for when I can't update on Friday and need to put up a chapter **

**And be proud of me! Yester day I didn't listen to the warblers ONCE! Instead I listened to Taylor, but I am very proud :D as a result I had misery and when I get you alone in my hear all-day and now whenever I see blue and orange together I think: "Hey, Darren likes those colours but he wouldn't wear them together" Because he said that on a review :D HE WAS ON GLEE PROJECT :D I was very happy-until he left after like 10 minutes -.- I wanted him there for longer!**

**Has anyone else noticed how I only seam to ramble about glee/Darren? It is kind of scaring ME and I'm writing it! Oh and how stupidly long I make my Authors notes. And I just found a not in my hair that hurts when you pull on it to try and get rid of it -.-**

**I had already typed most of this so I had to write the ending (Of which I am not very happy with how it ends but it fits…)**

**The song-I was on the bus on the way home a few weeks ago when I was brainstorming ideas and this song came on and the line take my hand just fit and this appeared in my wonderfully messed up brain that is now mad because of my friends who I love very much :D**

**BTW: The song last chapter was: Won't say I'm in love from Hercules. Just thought I would say now since I didn't last chapter!**

**Song: Ordinary day-Vanessa Carlton  
>Age: about 14, almost 15<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, the name Brynnso or Vanessa Carlton or anything else mentioned.**

It was Brynn's day off. She rarely got those had had been trying to enjoy it. But she wasn't used to not working or practicing or being on patrol but the head of guards had decided that she needed a break. So here she was walking around the town looking for something to do. And at that point in time was not having any luck whatsoever. It

Eventually she sighed, gave up and started to walk back to the dorms. Until she was 15, then she had to find her own place to live. But for now she stayed at the guard dormitories. She was just glancing around when she heard a yell from a stall to her left. Dashing over she saw someone dashing away from a stand, being chased by a rather angry looking Quiggle.

"Hanso?" she yelled out in surprise he grinned at her and ran past, grabbing her hand as he did "Hanso, what are you doing?" She yelled at him

"Running!" He shouted over his shoulder "Don't let go" Not that she could, the Ixi thief could have quite a grip on him when he wanted to. But she wasn't even trying to escape, instead was running to keep up with him. And this was also the most action she had experienced all day and was not about to let the opportunity pass.

After eventually escaping from the market place Brynn found herself still being dragged around by Hanso who was now leading them towards a forest. Soon enough they reached the fringes of the forest. Hanso stopped but didn't let go of her hand

"Where are we?" Asked Brynn (Panting a little), "And can you let go of my hand now" Hanso suddenly seemed to remember no one was following and that he was still holding Brynn's hand and let go quickly his cheeks going a slight red

"I haven't got a clue" He said, Brynn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Wonderful, so you mean to tell me you dragged me away from my lovely walk to some random woods and we are now most probably lost"

"Not really, Brightvale is only over there" He motioned with his hand to the town that really was not that far away.

"Humph" Hanso grinned at the fact he had won a small victory against the Kougra

"Well, as we're here… Let's explore" he suggested

"Why?" said Brynn raising an eyebrow

"Why not" Grinned Hanso "You don't have to be back yet do you?"

"No…"

"Then let's go!" He ran off into the woods and Brynn followed half reluctant, half eager. She found Hanso climbing a tree trunk lying across the path. She watched him clamber over and then attempted to climb it herself. And was quite shocked! She should have been able to with ease but her non-work shoes had no grip, quite unlike her guard/work boots which had a sole with ridges in so she didn't slip about. These had a flat smooth base. And the tree trunk was surrounded by high walls, as if the path had been carved out of a hill, so she couldn't go around it. Here was another reason she hated having the day off. Hanso looked at her

"Need some help?" He asked and offered her his hand to pull her up

"I can do it!" She insisted, he grinned

"Sure you can, you're doing it perfectly right now" She glared at him "Just take my hand" Brynn looked at it, sighed then took it and allowed herself to be pulled over.

"Thanks I suppose" she said when she reached the top

"You're welcome" he let go and Brynn found herself missing his touch, she shook her head, _what the heck Brynn? _She thought to herself as Hanso jumped off and followed him. After passing a few more trees they found themselves in the middle of a clearing. It was simple, but pretty. Trees round the outside, a little pool of clear water in the middle with a little stream flowing into it.

"Do you think there is anything else here?" Asked Hanso who not interested in the scenery at all. Causing yet another eye roll from Brynn

"Admire the scenery"

"It's just a pond, some grass, some trees and the haunted woods is just over there" He pointed to where the trees came extremely darker and more shady

"But the Haunted woods is miles away" Said Brynn

"Then why is that bit of forest so dark?" Asked Hanso

"I don't know!" Huffed Brynn

"We should give this place a name" Said Hanso after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Why?" said Brynn raising an eye brow

"Because we found it"

"Someone else probably found it before us!"

"Oh, don't be such a soup puss!" complained Hanso. Brynn tried not to laugh

"Sour puss? Really?" She said containing her laughter and gradually was calming down

"Don't question the sour puss, anyway what shall we name it?" he said looking straight at Brynn who threw her hands up in surrender

"I don't know!"

"That's lucky, because I had an idea" he said smugly

"Do tell?" said Brynn, folding her arms across her chest. Hanso grinned

"Brynnso clearing" He said proudly. He mouth fell open

"What?"

"It's simple! Our names combined are Brynnso-the Bryn from your name and the 'nso from mine. And it's a clearing! It fits perfectly!"

"Hanso just, no, seriously what the heck?" Questioned Brynn

"But Brynn, it is pure brilliance!" he insisted

"Not really" she said "Anyway I'm going back now" She said walking away Hanso followed her

"Why are you following? I'd have thought you would have wanted to stay for longer"

"You're gonna need help climbing the tree trunk!" He said Brynn sighed

"True, true…" When they reached the tree trunk Hanso climbed up and then offered his hand down to Brynn who took it, gladly, and tried to forget how she liked holding his hand. They walked in silence for the rest of the walk back home. When they were almost at Brightvale Brynn turned around to Hanso, bit her lip looked at the ground then said

"Thanks"

"For what?" Asked Hanso

"Well, today I guess…" She said still looking very nervous. He grinned

"Well then, you're welcome"

"But we shouldn't have done this" She said looking him in the eyes.

"Done what?" he asked

"Just this…" She said waving her hands about

"But we did nothing"

"Hanso what I mean is we shouldn't know each other. For now it's all fun and everything but in the long run… it's not right! Heck it's not right even in the short term!"

"Wh-"He started to say something

"Why? Because you're a thief and I'm a guard. It is not right!"

"Okay Brynn, I'm gonna interrupt you now. All we do is chat. And what is wrong with our friendship?"

"Everything," She burst out, "Hanso we shouldn't be comfortable around each other"

"We shouldn't, but we are" He said

"That's my point! We need to stop well…" she stopped to think of how to put it

"Being nice to each other?" he said

"Yes. I think that's the best way to put it" Said Brynn looking down at the ground

"Well Brynn," Hanso lifted up her face to look her in the eye "You can stop being nice to me. But I won't stop being nice to you" And with that he let go of her face and walked off. Leaving Brynn to think about what he just said…

**Well, I hated that ending -.- it was a fail at being dramatic and emotional in MY opinion, what did you guys think? :S But I hate that last line but I can't get anything else to fit D: **

**Response to reviewers:**

**Lucy: AH! Thank you for clearing that up! I shall jhave a listen when I come back **

**Lol, what luck XD I love it when you look at like the stories you read have all been updated XD  
><strong>

**Nightshadowmidnight: She was fun to write ^-^ yes Amber, really. You know I love it XD And I doubt I will swear because Kieran said his goal was to make me swear and I shall not let him have that pleaser! And swearing is bad ;-; **

**meneses2401: Thank you! :D EEEP! You quoted my story! YAY! Thanks, I agree that it matches her so well!**

**amethyst3232: Thank you! I love making them argue! They're great fun to write XD and yea, it's the Hercules one. It's a awesome song! Oh but Ame… WHY DID THE FINAL CHAPTER OF YOUR PIRATE STORY HAVE NO AMEQUES? I was very sad D:  
><strong>

**Gilly Jill: Thank you! Ah, sorry about that! I tried to make this easier to follow :D **

**popgum99: NINJAS ARE AWESOME :D Yup, he is pretty hopeless XD I do too, but I shall need her again… What? Seriously? OMG! I LOVE YOU! EEP! Thank you! And that is fine with me XD You like capitalizing soon I have noticed XD  
><strong>

**Whateva876: Yuppers XD It was a blush-y, smilie chapter! Lol, yes HIGH FIVE! BRYNNSO FTW! :D**

**So I love you all and shall miss you all! Review and prompt :D  
><strong>


	6. Jet lagWhy can't I?

_**Jet lag/Why can't I? **_

_**I am so so so so so so SOOOOOOO sorry! D: I can't believe it took me so long to update! I had a killer's writer's block and this holiday turned out to be busier than I thought! I am so sorry D: I'm a terrible author! AND THIS ISN'T EVEN A JOYFUL CHAPTER! And will make you not like me :( If you do still, LOVE YOU!But yea, I am so sorry it took so long!**_

_**Lucy:**_

_**A song you could use in your next chapter. How about 'Jet Lag'? It could be like Hanso's hiding abroad for a crime or something and Brynn's missing him?**_

_**There WILL be a prequel to this! With another song and it will make sense (I hope) by the end of this what the prequel is about!**_

_**And Lucy, congrats! You made me stop listening to 'Dress and tie' and various other Darren Criss covers and some of his own songs XD I hope you like it, I have a feeling that it will be really different to what you may have already had the idea but I hope you like it! On the subject of Darren-I SAW A PAIR ON SUN-GLASSES ON HOLIDAY THAT LOOKED LIKE HIS D: His neon pink ones, not his neon yellow that he had on his second time on glee project (Love that show!) AND I WANTED THEM SO MUCH! I wasn't allowed them :'( **_

_**ANWAY!**_

_**Age: 17. But by the end they're 18. **_

_**Songs: jet lag by Simple Plan featuring Natasha Bedingfield  
>why can't I? By Liz Phair<strong>_

_**And I'm trying it in a different way this time-Song fic and in their POVS… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**And yes, this is now a mash up of Jet lag, and why can't I? so it will switch between lyrics and also to keep it from falling into the 'bad stories, AGAINST RULES' category I have changed some of the lyrics from both songs a bit as well ^-^**_

_**And yes, Brynnso clearing. In my head, Hanso is a cheesy guy :D He gives off that vibe… Is that possible? Can a cartoon character give off a vibe? Anyway, in my head he is cheesy which is why he came up with it.**_

**Get a load of me, get a load of you.  
>Walking down the street, and I hardly know you…<br>I can't breathe whenever I think about you  
>I can't speak whenever I talk about you<strong>

7 years ago… It had been about 7 years since they first met. And now it felt like it was good bye.

"I'm sorry Brynn, I have to go. Otherwise they will catch me" He said

"You're always getting caught! Why will this be any different?"

"Because Brynn-"He began to yell, but softened his tone when he saw her flinch back at the outburst "Because Brynn, this time it will be worse. I really shouldn't have gone this far. Both the guild and the whole of the guard are after me."

"Not all of the guards" She said softly, barely louder than a whisper as she turned her head to the floor. He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes

"I know" And with that he let her head drop, and left out the window and into the night. And for one of the few times in her life, Brynn cried. Even though she knew that these feelings weren't right and she should care about this she did. And it hurt so much.

**We're out at night  
>you say it isn't right<br>But I miss you more than anything  
>Back at home you feel so far away<strong>

I hate cramped spaces. So why in Neopia I chose to stowaway in a barrel is beyond me. I suppose it is my own fault for being so careless. Well we all get caught at some point in our careers don't we? This is one of the few times I wish I was still in the guild, another story, and then I wouldn't have to leave. I could have stayed in the area in one of the bases and not have to go through all of this trouble.  
>I would have been able to stay with Brynn…<br>A reason why this trip away will be good is to get her out of my head. It's wrong. I wish it wasn't but it's the truth. Anyway, this will be good for her. Thad will be good for her after all… I see how he looks at her. I know he didn't have a chance when I was around. Why? I have no idea. I just hope she sees him in the same way he sees her. I want to be able to return one day when we are older, I'm no longer a thief, she's no longer a guard, and I discover she quit being a guard and waited for me. It's all fantasy though, a nice one, but a dream in the end.

**Isn't this the best part of breaking up?  
>Finding someone else you can't get enough of?<br>Alone in this bed, wakening up and being with,  
>someone who wants to be with you too?<strong>

Numb I miss him badly. And I can't feel anything. Why does this hurt? And why am I thinking about him, even when I'm with Thad? The first week he was gone was the worst. Thad saw I was upset and is trying to fix me. But I miss him. I appreciate his help, but he can't fix me. Because even though I'm with him I'm thinking of you, Hanso. It's only been a few months, but it feels too long.

"Brynn!" I see him call me, but all I can hear is you "Brynn, want to go get lunch?" His lips are moving and I hear your voice

"Um, sure" he grins and grabs my hand pulling me along. I go along with him and eat lunch with him and his friends. I stay silent as they laugh and joke about. I finish say good bye and leave. I go home to my empty house still feeling empty.

What a great way to spend my birthday.

**I've been trying to keep busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>and it's driving' me mad<br>I miss you so bad**

5 months. It's strange being away from Brynn. Hiding here on Mystery Island is nice and there are plenty of tourists to pick-pocket. But it isn't the same without being chased by Brynn and hearing her tell me not to do anything. I miss her and her anger. I miss everything about her. I miss her, her-self but what I regret most is missing her birthday.

**I wanna share your horizon  
>and see the same sun rising<br>It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
>I miss you so bad<br>my heads spinning  
>I miss you so bad<strong>

I need to let go. It's been 6 months, half a year. I need to. It's been too long; he's not going to come back. I need to remember that. So this is me, letting go…

**I miss when you say good morning  
>but now:<br>I can breathe whenever I think about you  
>I can speak whenever I talk about you<strong>

A year, has it been too long? I want to see her but I need to be sure it has all blown over. I can't make any more mistakes. But I think, it's time for me to come home.

**Here we go, we're at the beginning  
>my heart, heart heart is so jetlagged<strong>

After I let go my life became easier. He isn't always on my mind and I can get by. Thad's not to bad actually, when you really get to know him. I won't tell him why I was a walking zombie for 7 months. Some things are just best to leave. I don't know what our relationship stands like at the moment. I love to still be slightly solitary but I enjoy being in groups again. Who'd have thought one person could do so much? Or in my case, prevent you from doing so much? So I'm settling in for a quiet evening just watching some overly dramatic soap show. During a break I get up and grap some food. And drop it all when I bump into something, _or someone._ I jump back and sweep-kick whoever it is. And then get a proper look at who it is

"Hi…" I look down at a certain blue Ixi pinned o the ground by my foot

"You've been gone for aa year, and all you have to say is 'hi'?" I'm glaring at him now but let him stand up

"Nice to see you too" He grinned as he dusts himself off. So I punched him in the stomach.

"You know, there is something called neomail," I said calmly, the calm before the storm "So why the hell didn't you use it?" I yelled at him

"Ow…" He was still holding his stomach

"Well?" I asked

"No answer, but you've been working out. That really hurt" He said staring at my fist

"Or you are becoming flabby" and I poked his stomach

"But if I was fat, I wouldn't feel it because of the fat"

"Whatever, just leave" I ignored the hurt look in his eyes as I said that as I walked towards to door "Door or window, you choose just leave now" He of course walked towards the window, classic Hanso, and looked back at me

"I missed you and in answer to your previous question, so if they caught me and looked at my mail, you wouldn't get into any trouble" and with that, he left just like he did all those months ago.

**Here we go, we're at the beginning  
>Back at home you feel so far away<br>Turn the hour hand back to when  
>I couldn't breathe when I talked about you<br>I couldn't speak when I talked about you  
>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, So tell me<br>Why can I breathe whenever I think about you?**

_**I believe that was my first angst. And I don't think it was too bad! I liked how the songs mixed together! :P**_

_**Responses:  
>Nightshadowmidnight: Yes, Brynnso. And yes you should have! You sort of did, but because you didn't watch it properly I will make you watch another one at some point. MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>_

_**Whateva876: Yea she did! Awww! DON'T CRY D: I think TnT Would own it… Wish I owned it -.- And yea, this ended up being a different one to which I told you about. I need to get oever writers block on that!**_

_**Meneses2401: YAY! Thank you! Yea, With Hanso she wont XD ok, I re-read that when I wrote this and was all OMG! HOW COULD I FORGET! You realize that soon you will get an email asking you about it right? Just to warn you!**_

_**Amethyst3232: YEA YOU DID! Gee, I have no idea how that happened! Maybe it did have something to do with being a fan XD NOO! DON'T HATE ON THE AMEQUES AME! Or the Tometta! DON'T HATE ON THEM! And you really can tell how long it took me to update seeing how you are 14 chapters into a sequel :(**_

_**Tombraider97: Lol XD Guessing you enjoyed it then? Or is it a 'write more to get the story over and done with'?**_

_**NOCODANCER: You know, I bet you won't even see this reply -.- oh well, I WILL MAKE YOU! And I guessed wrong-VERY SNEAKY! I didn't realize you were so much of a fellow Klaine fan-girl!**_

**Note. I still have a slight writers block! So I'm not sure when I will update-sorry guys! **


	7. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**1. NOOOOOOOO! I missed the glee movie ;-; I didn't realize it was only in cinemas for 2 weeks… SO SAD D: But I have the season 3 promos to keep me going-My favorite is fashion :D It is also the only one Darren is in as well, he should be in the others -.- BECAUSE HE IS NOW MAIN CAST YAYYAYYAY!  
>2. I finished 'A very potter sequel'-It was one of the funniest thing I have seen! XD Seriously, you guys should check out 'a very potter musical'. Just go watch it! IT IS AWESOME :D And there are rumors for a threequel! YAY!<br>3. You should also all go watch a AMV called:' Amv – To The Future' You tube it! It is not 5:47minutes of your life not wasted! LOVE IT! One of the best I have EVER seen!  
>4. So, this is a continuation from last chapter. And I really cannot wait for my next one!<br>5. … A new Rebecca Black has been born: /watch?v=7DwT_2QQU64&feature=related-Put that in the end of the you tube adress… Try not to die before the end. Poor girl D: then go watch her do Mileys 'the climb'. THIS IS WHY AUTO-TUNE SHOULD DIE D:**

**Song: Jealousy-Darren Criss  
>… Well it was going to happen eventually… I love this song! He is awesome! GO AND LISTEN TO THIS SONG!<br>Age: Well, they're about 18 now… So I've decided TFR must have happened when they were 19 :D**

Just a bit further, thought Hanso, and you will be mine! He reached out further to Touch a sparkling jeweled necklace. Until a sword very nearly cut his fingers off

"You know, it is really obvious when a thief is trying to steal shiny objects. Especially when no one else is around the stand" Said Brynn as she grabbed his arms

"Brynny-boo! How are you?" He said

"Brynny-boo? You know what I'm not even going to ask… Whoa, déjà-vou." She walked off with him towards the cells in an awkward silence. Her face with a frown on it

"So, I didn't get a reply to my previous question: How are you" he asked hoping to break the awkwardness

"Fine" she replied and there was more silence and when they reached the cells there was more silence.

"So, done anything interesting while I was away?" Asked Hanso, innocently

"Nothing for you to worry about" She turned away, Hanso grabbed her hand through the bars and she roughly pulled it back

"What's wrong Brynn? We were such good friends!"

"Before you abandoned me for a year"

"But I had to Brynn, what else could I have done!"

"I don't know, maybe not be a thief in the first place!"

"Brynn, you know I love being a thief-"

"But is it really worth loosing friends over?" She glared at him then turned on her heels to start to walk off

"Brynn, wait!" She stopped

"What do you want now?" She asked she sighed and turned around, hands on her hips

"Could we try again?" She thought for a second

"I doubt it" She almost made it to the stairs when-

"Hey, Brynn! Are you in here?" A green Kougra appeared in the door way, Brynn's face brightened

"Hey Thad" She walked quickly over and hugged him. Thad awkwardly hugged her backl. Hanso felt a tug at his heart as he turned away from the two pets as they began to talk and pretty much threw his self on the bunk

"Care to introduce, Brynn" He tried not to sound bitter, but wasn't sure if he succeeded

"1. Who are and 2. I'm Thad-" He started to say

"Her boyfriend?" Hanso finished. He expected as much. He had been making eyes at Brynn for months "Good to know" and he put his hands underneath his head. Brynn stared at Thad as he tensed up and refused to answer the question.

"That's what I need to talk to her about…" He said staring at the ground

"Well don't mind me" Said Hanso with a wave of his hand "Just say what you want to say, whatever"

"Is he usually this moody?" Thad asked Brynn.

"Sometimes, what did you want to say?" Brynn had gone very quiet, expecting what he wanted to say. Thad looked at Hanso, and pulled Brynn over to the far corner as if thinking Hanso wouldn't be able to hear him

"Well, um. You see… I um don't know how to tell you this but I, um, well you see…"

"You want to break up don't you?" Said Brynn. Thad looked shocked

"Well, um, yea… You understand right?" He said

"Yea, I suppose so… I saw you looking at her, so I guess I'll see you around" Brynn said and walked out, head faced towards the floor

"Well that was stupid" Said Hanso, Thad looked at him as Hanso sat up on the bunk

"What was?" Thad looked confused as he scrunched up his eyebrows

"You just let Brynn go, why the heck would you do that! I mean," He started to flail his arms about "She's just so awesome and, and everything and oh my god I'm rambling! Anyway, point is: You are an idiot for letting her go." Said Hanso and he flopped back down, _fail Hanso, just a fail you're such an idiot! _He thought to himself

"You like her" Thad said it as a statement, instead of a question. Silence

"What? Phtt, no of course not! What would give you that idea?" Hanso waved it off, denying it _Shut up you liar_, his inside voice told him _Shut up, stupid other voice,_ said his other inside voice. Thad shook his head.

"I heard you were back"

"Huh?" Now it was Hanso's turn to be confused

"Trust me; you're one of the biggest thief's. The only one who is equal to Brynn. Well, she usually overpowers you and you always end up in here but you two… It's strange"

"What's strange?"

"Just everything about you two together, despite being bitter enemies, you get on pretty well"

"You're a strange one Thad"

"I may be to you, but your secret is safe with me" He said and walked out.

**Not my favorite-But I need it as sort of a filler :( I really like the idea there is for the next chapter-which will conclude this lil' drama point! YAY!**

**I love how this story has turned all dramatic, not what I expected AT ALL! I find that amusing :P**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Whateva876: YAY! Ikr? But Brynn was VERY mad. Is that ok? Aww, I'm sorry for hurting you T-T ad Hanso… I love him! He is so cool! And OUCH! Being punched is just painful D: I hope your stomach is ok and this was a ok continuation ^-^ THAT IS A LOT OF PEOPLE! WHAT! NO WAY! Lucky freaking Germans! BUT IT MEANS WE WERE RIGHT AND SHE DOES! Which is no brainer but you know… This chapter will be continued too! DO NOT WORRY!**

**amethyst3232: YAY! I don't like being hated :( so it is good you don't! YAY! Thank you! Yea, I think emotional works! Is your stomach ok? Which it must be now but there is no pain in asking ^-^ yup, angry Brynn=bad/scary Brynn…**

**Lucy: It's fine ^-^ Thank you! And glad you liked it!**

**meneses2401: YAY! Thad is sort of explained better, I think, and OMG how could I NOT notice a moment when T-Swift fits in? D: and OMG YAYYAYYAY! Season 4? I probably wont watch it :P but season 3 OH MY GOD YES I WILL! I NEED KLAINE! LIKE DESPERATELY! I NEED NEW KLAINE MOMENTS D: the fact that they have been building up Klaine and everything I hope means that they won't brake up-I will cry. No joke. And I will at the end of season 3!**


	8. Get it rightPretending

**Pretending/Get it right**

**Ok, this is 2 days late, I am sorry! But I just started school again this week and the teachers were mean and gave us loads of homework D: URGGGGGG home work SUCKS! 3 bits of science and two bits of English and later I have to spend an hour on my English D: But I have done 2/3 of science now ^-^ I really don't get the other bit though… And that is the bit that needs to be in on Monday… Which is tomorrow… I'm writing this as an escape!**

**I will admit, at first I wasn't so keen I thought it was poop but then I finished it and re-read it and decided it was ok! SO I quite like the ending of this one and the idea was from Whateva so thqank her for the bit at the end :D**

**Songs: Pretending/Get it right-Glee  
>BEFORE you kill me for putting glee or roll your eyes, they fit I think! When I wrote this I kept switching between both of them using a line from each in it-sort of, you have to REALLY know the song to get the references! Well one should be kind of easy but the other, good luck!<br>On the subject of glee: OHMYGOD! IT IS COMING 22****ND**** SEPTEMBER! 2 DAYS AFTER THE RELESES IN AMERICA INSTEAD OF ¾ MONTHS! AND IT'S IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS! AHHHHHHH! SO EXCITED! THE PROMOS ARE AMAZING! ESPECIALY THE NEWESTONE WITH CLIPS FROM SEASON 3 WITH BLAINE AT MICKENLY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT EPISODE! AHHH! KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE! So soon T-T IM SO EXCITED!**

**Age: Well, 18. Since this is another continuation :D the final part! THEN I can start on the prompts again! YAY!**

**So, enjoy!**

Hanso waited a couple of minutes to make sure Thad was really gone, then tried out a new trick to get out of cells that he learnt on Mystery Island. It involved a paper clip, a bit of paper and tapping at the lock. When he got out he started to think where Brynn was. He knew after that last time Brynn had a relationship that she would be all depressed and be hiding somewhere. Where? He had no idea. He knew she would stay in the town center so he explored the area. It didn't take him as long as he thought. On the other side of town he saw a tail peeking out from behind some boxes in an alleyway. He walked over to the tail and looked behind the boxes to see Brynn sitting on the floor looking quite sad. Her helmet sat next to her. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence, one deep in thought and the other trying to work out the right words to say. The silence wasn't awkward but it wasn't their usual comfortable silence either. Brynn finally seemed to notice Hanso's presence next to her and out of the corner of her eye she saw him opening his mouth, about to speak

"If you're going to ask me if I'm ok, don't" she said, he shut his mouth. Then opened it again

"Well, what do you want me to ask then?"

"I don't want you to ask me anything"

"Do you want to just talk then?"

"No"

"Not even a little bit?"

"No"

"Not even a teeny tiny lil' bit" she glared at him as a smirk graced his face

"Shut up"

"Aw, you don't mean that"

"Hanso-"

"Brynn"

"Hanso, shut up and leave me alone" Brynn watch him put on his thinking face

"Hmmm… Nope. Don't feel like it"

"Hanso, I will hit you and you know it" The smirk disappeared of his face and he just looked slightly scared and worried. Brynn nodded her approval and turned away to stare at the other wall

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her after a minute or two

"Talk about what? How I can never seem to hold onto a guy? How I am an idiot?"

"Brynn-"

"And don't give me the whole 'no, you're awesome!' talk again! I really don't feel like one at the moment. Just leave me to wallow in, in self-pity again. You didn't help me last time after all so why are you trying now?" Hanso was confused, _what does she mean? When haven't I- Oh…_

"You're talking about when I left, aren't you?" He silence confirmed it "Oh Brynn…"

"Don't you 'Oh Brynn' me!" She snapped back

"Brynn, look at me" She didn't "Brynn" he sighed. When he realized she probably wasn't going to do as he requested he got up and stood in front of her and crouched down so he could get eye contact with her. Until she turned her shoulders and above away. He turned her and pressed her shoulders against the wall so that she had to look him straight in the face and could only move her head

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Trying to talk to you, listen Brynn you think that me leaving didn't hurt at all, right?" she didn't say or do anything "Well it did. You're my best friend Brynn. Ok? I t was hard for me too"

"Except you knew where I was!" She burst out "I had no idea whether you were safe or, or whether you were homeless or something-I had no idea and I hated not knowing where you were and if you were ok. And you just left no warning or anything at all you just poofed into thin air! And you come back and seemed to think I found it easy and I was ok after that whole year, that I didn't miss you but do you know what?" She closed her eyes and looked away "But I wasn't ok. You're here saying it hurt you more but face it, you hurt me more than you hurt yourself" She opened her eyes again and pushed Hanso away and stood up and tried to walk around Hanso who kept blocking her after he stood up seconds after she did

"Hanso, go away! Leave me alone!" She got around him and started to walk away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in back behind all of the boxes and crates "Let me go!"

"No." she kept struggling

"Let go!"

"Brynn, you've been over working yourself, haven't you?" he asked

"What?" she stopped to try and make sense of what he just said

"You should be able to break free of my hold but you can't. You're too tiered aren't you?"

"Well it's the only way, to keep my mind off you" She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her (Which was impossible at how close they were)

"Why do you want to do that?" she seemed to give up and just rested her head on his chest

"Because I had to work to forget you, after 6 whole months. Because for 6 months I was literally a living zombie because I missed you so much and then I decided to let go to move on with my life. And I did it. Then you come back. My life, ha, my life had become so much easier without you in it and then you just appeared out of the blue, a whole year later and seem to expect me to have waited for you, to still be all 'chummy' and not be totally mad that you left and I didn't hear of you again. And I know I shouldn't feel so much for you because of what we are, a thief and a guard. And now that you're back, Thad ditched me. And don't play all innocent. We were going fine and then you came and it all fell apart! And I don't know why it was like he knew something. But he can't have known anything! It makes no sense; none of this makes any sense! So just let me go and I can continue on and you can continue on. Because I really **really** like you Hanso, and it is such a bad idea." She finished and started to struggle again

"You're right about everything being a bad idea, but I'm not letting you go again Brynn. Ever. I don't ever want to leave you again" He wrapped his arms tighter around the struggling girl who was beginning to stop struggling as he gave no sign of letting go anytime soon "You can keep on pretending that I don't care about you but the truth is I do Brynn. A lot" He whispered in to her ear. She completely froze as if she was processing what he just said and then she relaxed in his arms. They stood there, in the dark alley-way out of sight of anyone walking past. They realized in that embrace they didn't want to lose each other again. Eventually they pulled away

"Thank you" She told him as they let go of each other

"For what?" He asked her and raised and eye brown in puzzlement

"Everything" She smiled up at him and he grinned back

"You're welcome"

"You know what sucks?" She asked

"What sucks Brynneth?"

"We can't choose who we fall in love with" She leaned up and quickly kissed him. And then she walked away, her helmet in her hand, blushing at her own boldness and leaving a shocked Hanso. He wondered what just happened, realized and a large grin appeared on his face as he lent against the alley wall.

**1,295 words-I think this is my longest yet!**

**What Whateva asked for: By the way, if the next chapter does continue where this left off (PLZ DO THAT, AS I SAID BEFORE?) can Brynn and Hanso (BRYNNSO FTW!) please.. Er..Uh.. Can they please kiss? The supposed "kiss" in TFR was a fail AND the best thing EVER made at the same time. It was a fail because it was on the cheek and it looked like she fell on him, And it was the best thing ever because that was the 1st plot kiss! :D YAY! :)**

**I had to be careful to not create any plot holes so let me know if you spotted any!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Whateva876: IKR? But Thad's a nice guy-So I'm not going to hate on him ^-^ Lol XD Yup-She was bitter (Sad face :() but now it will be all better :D So thank you SO MUCH for the kiss idea! I hope it was ok!**

**amethyst3232: Lol, true… It would be kina freaky if it wasn't O.O THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I no can't let them be OOC since you have said that-which I think I may have done for this one :S Yea, I can totally see him doing that XD**

**meneses2401: Yup! He notices his idiocy XD lol, thank you XD I didn't intend for her to be funny XD which is why it was really interesting that that was the impression you got! IKR? The song is terrible, but without the auto-tune she sounded great! Lol, my headband XD**

**So yea, I hope it was ok ^-^**

**Read and review!**


End file.
